russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Love Notes (IBC)
Love Notes is a Philippine drama anthology series broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC aired every Saturday evenings after Maya Loves Sir Chief and is hosted by the popular DJ and Magic 89.9 disc jockey Joe D'Mango. which is premiered on January 25, 2014. Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference, the program features weekly real-life love stories through letter sending. The series has a counterpart radio proram as the 15 minute counseling program will return to Magic 89.9 on November 6, 2015 and aired aired every Friday at 10:15 to 10:30 am with replays at 7 to 7:15 pm as part of Friday Madness. Overview After 16 years, saw the rebirth and the return of the longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television, Love Notes now on its new home IBC premiered on January 25, 2014 and aired every Saturday nights. In 1988, Love Notes came about as a result of numerous letters as they received on the radio program on Magic 89.9. Now, on its 27th year, Magic 89.9, the original home of Love Notes, brings back the classic favorite on the airwaves. Started on November 6, 2015 as part of Friday Madness, the same original time at 10:15 am and a replay at 7:00 pm. We're bringing back the old songs and the same old feelings, but more importantly, a new meaning and purpose for this journey and experience we call love. Episodes 'List of songs for episodes' Love at First Sight *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan The Past *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''The Past'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo Photograph *''Biggest Part of Me'' - Take 6 *''Photograph'' - Ariel Rivera Full of Love *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison Hold On *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A *''Mistake No. 3'' - Culture Club Someone's Always Saying Goodbye *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona For You *''Stay the Same'' - Joey McIntyre *''For You'' - Kenny Lattimore Forevermore *''Never Seen Nothing Like You'' - Nate Highfield *''Foremermore'' - David Archuleta Falling in Love *''Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David I Remember the Boy *''Even If'' - Jam Morales *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert Wishing For A Soulmate? *''Always Been You'' - Imajin *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey Beloved *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi Someday *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinéad O'Connor *''Someday'' - Nina Before I Let You Go *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle If You Remember Me *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''If You Remember Me'' - Chris Thompson Only Love *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema *''Only Love'' - Trademark Make Believe *''I Don't Wanna Lose You'' - The Spinners *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison All I Need *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner One True Love *''Ikaw Pa Rin'' - Manilyn Reynes *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Speechless *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Speechless'' - City Boy My Only Christmas Wish *''A Christmas Greeting'' - Jeremiah *''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio Give Thanks *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador Pain in My Heart *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Pain in My Heart'' - Second Wind Til My Heartaches End'' *''If the Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison *'Til My Heartaches End - Ella May Saison Close to Heaven *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''Close to Heaven'' - Color Me Badd Swept Away *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross Promise *''Fallen'' - Lauren Wood *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz She's Out of My Life *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''She's Out of My Life'' - Michael Jackson First Time *''Once in a Lifetime'' - Gregorian *''For the First Time'' - Kenny Loggins Fallen *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Fallen'' - Janno Gibbs Still Crazy About You *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Still Crazy About You'' - Alyssa Angeles Wonderful Tonight *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton Help Me Forget *''Bakit Ba Ganyan'' - Cherryz Mendoza *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' - Cherryz Mendoza Dagger In A Smile *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''I Gave You Everything'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael My Christmas Wish *''A Perfect Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Hope for the Two of Us *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Can't Get Over You *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight One Last Kiss *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle Suffering in Silence *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross Dangerous Attraction *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''Anything'' - 3T Wishing on a Star *''Have You Ever?'' - Brandy *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena Holding On *''All Cried Out'' - Allure feat. 112 *''Set You Free'' - Side A Production staff *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina B. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Awards and nominations '''Gawad Tanglaw Awards *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2015: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Development-Oriented Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: Full of Love) - Won (Dominic Roque) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Full of Love) - Won (Ella Cruz) See also *IBC-13 BETS ON FANTASY, VARIETY, DRAMA AND GAME TO BOOST RATINGS! *IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ *Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13 *'Love Notes' Returns on TV and Premieres January 25 on IBC-13 *Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots *IBC-13 Feel-Good Their Saturday Night Programs Rate Well: ‘PBA’, ‘DMZ-TV’, ‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’, ‘Love Notes’, The Well Loved Sitcom ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ *IBC-13's efforts are paying this *IBC-13 revamps its weekend *Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz to Portray Love Story on Love Notes' Summer Episode * Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings * Superstar Network, Kapinoy Network * IBC-13 CONQUERS NATIONWIDE TV VIEWING IN JUNE * IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August * Getting Hooked to the Sequestered TV Network * Viva Television shows remains on IBC-13 * IBC-13 beefs up afternoon and primetime block *IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER *Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016 *Magic 89.9 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *Love Notes on Facebook *Love Notes on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation